Hey Arnold! texts
by Nairobi-Harper
Summary: Hey Arnold! characters texting each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Arnold: **Helga, do you want to go to the park?

**Helga: **Criminey football head it is eight am on a Sunday what do u think ur doing waking me up at this time!

**Arnold: **Umm… asking you to go to the park?

**Helga: **no football head im tired and it's a Sunday

**Arnold: **Oh. Are you sure?

**Helga: **yes

**Arnold: **Are you really sure?

**Helga: **don't pull this crap with me Arnold I said im sure that I don't wanna go

**Arnold: **I'm not pulling crap with you, Helga, I am simply clarifying that you are sure that you do not want to go to the park.

**Helga: **WELL I SAID I'M SURE! CRIMINEY CAN'T A GIRL GET SLEEP AT THIS TIME!

**Arnold: **o.o

**Helga: **sorry football head that's what you get when you wake me up early.

**Arnold: **No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept on asking you to do something when you don't want to.

**Helga: **You got that right!

**Arnold: **But are you sure that you don't want to go to the park with me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sid: **hey stinky Harold and patty are going on a date tonight

**Stinky: **wilikers u now what that means

**Sid: **Yep! you got that sprayed paint on you?

**Stinky: **do I ever not?

**Sid: **no I don't think so; anyway, here's the plan. okay, so, from what Helga told me…

**Stinky: **wilikers sid u talked to Helga and ur still alive?!

**Sid: **ya, and don't hate me for this, buddy, but Arnold was right. Helga can be pretty nice if u can get her to open up to u. at first she was all defensive when I was asked her, so I broke down and asked her why she was getting all defensive. then she said that she and patty are friends and that she wanted to protect patty's secret because she knew that we 'goofballs would do something to screw her date up.' I was surprised that Helga was looking out for someone that is not pheebs. so I promised… okay fine, sort of lied to her and I assured her twice that I wouldn't do anything if she told me. but being as stubborn as she is, she got Arnold to tell me instead and put him on the spot. Arnold accidentally told me… yeah, let's just leave it at that.

**Stinky: **wilikers im surprised at ur behavior sid. im glad to know that u care enough about our pranks to risk getting beatup by Helga and giving Arnold a bad reputation

**Sid: **it'll be helga's fault in the end for putting Arnold on the spot anyway. she could have always told me herself

**Stinky: **now what are we doin' texin we got some spray paintin to do

**Sid: **oh yeah! with the topic of chicks I got distracted.

**Stinky: **oh, sid, how ya really need to find urself a girlfriend…


	3. Chapter Three

**Lila: **Arnie I am ever so sure I had absolutely no idea that you have a phone. That must be something that we have in common.

**Arnie: **who are u

**Lila: ** Oh, Arnie, you silly goose, I'm Lila Sawyer, the girl who will soon be your girlfriend.

**Arnie: **creepy…

**Lila: **You think I am creepy?

**Arnie: **yes, I do

**Lila: **Oh, Arnie, my sweetheart, you are ever so funny! You can make me happier than any guy can!

**Arnie: **I like counting

**Lila: **I do, too! In fact, math is my favorite subject. I assume it is yours, as well, darling?

**Arnie: **I don't like math in general, I just like counting

**Lila: **Is it because you have troubles in math? Remember, Arnie, if you ever have troubles, I am your gal!

**Arnie: **I also like gum. I made Helga a bracelet made out of gum. I think she'll love it. does Helga like bracelets and gum?

**Lila: **I do not believe that she likes either of those two things, although I like both of them.

**Arnie: **oh. well tell me if Helga ever starts liking gum and bracelets, cuz I can make them separate for her if she wants

**Lila: **Arnie, no offense, although I am ever so sure the topic of Helga is becoming boring. Why don't I send you a picture of my new hairstyle and why don't we discuss it? It would be much more interesting, I promise!

**Arnie: **I like Helga so I wanna talk about her

**Lila: **I like Helga, too, Arnie, although not in the way that you like her. Now can we talk about someone else, perhaps, I don't know, me?

**Arnie: **Helga likes the color pink, right? I always see her wearing it.

**Lila: **Arnie, _I _like the color pink, even though it certainly is not my favorite.

**Arnie: **Oh. nice to know

**Lila: ** Arnie who is prettier, me, or Helga?

**Arnie: **Helga

**Lila: **Oh. Why do you think so?

**Arnie: **Listen uh… Lila, our conversation is getting too long. I have to go now.

**Lila: **Oh. Well, I hope that tomorrow you will text me with your answer, Arnie!

**Lila: **Will you be texting me tomorrow?

**Lila: **Arnie, Arnie? Are you still there?

**Lila: **Goodnight, sweetheart.


End file.
